I don't need a Guardian
by TheTrillKind
Summary: I am so sorry for deleting The Turf guys, I felt like it wasn't going anywhere, so I just threw it to the side.. If some still want me to continue I'll write a better one.. Buuuuutttt! This story is about Cecilia, A mobster's daughter, who needs to be watched over and looked out for.. by a National Guard, Rocky.. Will they fall for each other, maybe.. maybe so.. muhahahahaha! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, new story guys and if your new check out my old stories.. You seen the summary, so here we goooo!**

* * *

><p>"Cece, baby, I'm just looking out for you", Rick, Cece's dad said..<p>

"I don't need a person to watch me Dad, I'm 19, I'm practically an adult, I can take care of myself", Cece said throwing a miniature temper tantrum..

"Cece, It'll be fun, like having a girl who goes shopping with you all day, but G.I. Joe when she needs to", Cece's dad said..

"At least meet her", He added..

"No dad, I'm not going through with this", Cece said leaving the room, leaving her dad frustrated..

**Rocky's POV**

"You what?!", I yelled at my partner, Ty..

"What is wrong with you", I said standing up..

"She's 19, it's a mobster's daughter Rocky", Ty said keeping his voice low..

"I don't care, you know I don't deal with kids Ty", I said pointing to him

"Especially teenagers, they think there so fucking cool with their beats, new Jordans, gold chains, depressed music, tumblr accounts", I said sternly going down a list..

"If I don't recall, you were just on tumblr and you just got some Jordan 3's.. So, whose to talk", Ty said sitting down..

I sighed. Why the fuck do I have to take care of a babbling teenager.. I bet she's one of those girls who listen to Lorde and wear flower crowns on their head with a big T-shirt on that says "selfie".. I stay on tumblr too much.. I'm 20 years old. I don't have time for this, none of this.

"At least meet her", Ty said..

"No, I'm not going through with it Ty", I said leaving his office..

* * *

><p><strong>Just a snippet.. Give me reviews and tell me what you guys think.., I would love to know.. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

"How do I look", I asked turning to Ty

He smiled and looked at me..

"What", I asked

"I thought you didn't want to meet her, now you asking how you look", Ty said

"Shut up, a good first impression is always good", I said patting invisible dirt on my shirt.

I had on my tight work shirt, with my name on it, my cargo pants and my timberland boots. When I mean business, I mean business. None of that Nike jumpsuit basketball coach shit.. All professional baby.

"You look fine", Ty said knocking on the door..

It was a few minutes until the door opened. A butler came to the door.

"Hello", He said in a thick accent

"Hello, were here for Mr. Jones", Ty said nonchalantly

"Oh yes, come in.. He's been awaiting you", The butler said leading us

Ty chuckled when I mimicked his actions.. He's like that butler off of Richie Rich..

"Mr. Jones, you have guest", The butler said, making his hand move in the direction of the office.

"Send them in", Mr. Jones said outside the door..

It was a long hallway, but easy to get use too. It had pictures on the wall of him and his family. A little Red head boy had his arm propped on a antic chair, A lady with red hair was on the back of the chair with her arms around Mr. Jones neck, and A girl with Auburn-red hair was on the other side of the chair, she was smiling really bright and her eyes were auburn, like her hair.. She was gorgeous..

"Have a seat", Mr. Jones said..

"I am so glad you guys could come today.. I need someone to watch my little girl for me and I hear you guys are the best in town", Mr. Jones said excitedly..

"The best in the city", I added looking at him seriously..

"Yeah, well are you guys up for it", He asked..

"Well, lets think about this a little bit.." Ty said

"I'll pay you a thousand a week", Mr. Jones said playing with his finger nails..

"Deal", I said getting up and grabbing Ty

"When do we start", I said quickly

"Now now, before you get all giddy.. I want you to meet my baby girl", Rick said putting his hand on my shoulder

"Her name is Cecelia, She's 19 and loves music... That's all I know", Rick said

I chuckled at Rick's statement

"Cece, can you come to my office, someone wants to meet you", He said threw an intercom..

"I don't want to meet any of your friends dad", Cece said with a few chuckles in the room..

**Cevce's POV**

"Now Cece, dismiss your friends on the way down here too", My dad said

"Ugh, I have to go meet my dads friends guys..", I said putting my hair in a messy bun..

"Okay, but you never know that "friend" may be a super hot guardian", Tynka, my best friend said..

"Shut up", I say throwing her jacket in her face..

"Can this super hot guardian have a friend", Deuce, my other best friend said..

"I don't know Deuce, one way to find out..", I say opening my door..

"I want to see", Tynka yelled walking out the door..

"You have to go pick up your brother and your going with her", I said looking at Deuce and Tynka..

"Ugh, Poo", Tynka yelled as I pushed her and Deuce out the door

"But...", The two said, but I closed the door so I couldn't hear them..

Time to go see that guardian..

I went to my Dad's office and opened the door to see the most sexiest piece of thing in my life..

**3rd person's POV**

Rocky turned to the door to see the teen and my god was she fine.. but she made it look like she didn't see Rocky's cheeks blush or her mouth drop..

"Hello, My name is Rocky", Rocky said as she stepped closer to the teen

"H-Hi, I'm Cece", The girl said..

"This is my partner, Ty", Rocky said greeting him

"Nice to meet you Cece", Ty said..

"Nice too meet you too.. Dad is this my guard", She said pointing to Ty

Cece was hoping for her father too say yes because she could not be around someone that fine for 24 hours.. She needed a boy. Something she wasn't really fond of.. Cece was gay since birth, but only came out freshman year.. Now that she's in college. She has nothing to worry about.

"No, Rocky here is going to be the Guard, this is her partner, He does the inside work", Mr. Jones said..

There goes life..

"She will also be staying here", Mr. Jones added.

WHAT?! Rocky and Cece said at the same time..

**XXXXXxXXXXX**

After a few moments of compromising, Rocky goes to her home and gets her things..

"Good luck buddy", Ty said threw the phone..

"I'll try", I said parking my car in the driveway..

I looked at the house and admired it beauty. It was huge. The doors were red and it had a green Christmas thingy on the door. There so out of season now.. I was looking around the house until I came across the teens room, her blinds were open and she was siting at her window. Writing something in a notebook. I decided to mess with her and got out of my car..

**Cece's POV**

I was writing in my notebook when I came across Rocky..

I hate that my Dad let her stay here.. She's not even that cool.. With her black Mustang.. Like no one cares..

I was about to continue until I see her flex her muscles as she got out of her car.. She ran a hand into her hair and turned around as the sun hit her face.. Now, you guys know how light skin people take pictures right.. That's exactly how she looks. So fucking fine! But that's every light skin with those pictures..

"She's not cute", I said to myself as I close my blinds..

**Rocky's POV**

I smirked as I seen Cece's blinds close..

I got my bags out of the trunk and went to the door.. I pushed the buzzard to the house and waited..

I rocked on the back of my heels as I waited impatiently.. I pushed the buzzard again..

"Hello", I yelled into the buzzard..

I was about to bang on the door until a little boy came to the door..

"Hey", He said..

"Hi", I said back smiling..

"You must be Finn", I said kneeling to his height..

"Yeah, how'd you know that was my name", He said astonished..

"It's on your cap", I said laughing as I hit the end of his hat..

"Heyy, that's not fair", He said laughing..

"Well are you going to let me in or not", I said standing back up..

"Yeah, you must be Rocky", He said stepping aside and closing the door

"Yeah, you must be the good looking kid of the house", I said walking further in..

"No , that would be me", The teenage girl said coming down the stairs with a tight crop Nike tee on and short black shorts.. Showing off her belly piercing.

I knew she was one of those tumblr girls.. The ones that show all the cleavage..

"I think sporty here is, the most handsomest of the house", I said kissing him on the cheek..

He blushed and ran upstairs..

"So, where am I sleeping", I asked grabbing my bags..

"On the couch", She said..

"The what?!", I said..

"The couch", she repeated..

"Why the couch, its like a thousand rooms in this house", I said heading upstairs..

"Because I don't need you lurking these halls while I'm here", She said stopping me by touching my abs..

I touched her hand and grabbed it firmly..

"Ya know, I knew you didn't like me the first moment your dad told you about me.. But get this through that big head of yours.. I AM not something to play with, okay? I will have you on the ground screaming for mercy if you get in my way, I'm suppose to protect you, don't think I won't hurt you too..", I said calmly in her face..

She smirked

"I guess we both have something in common then", She said moving her hand slowly off my shirt..

"Good then", I said as I moved her aside and went upstairs..

**Cece's POV**

Can you be this turned on by a voice? Because I am on cloud 9 now..

But I don't have a crush on her, I just think she has a nice soothing voice.. Like J- lo..

I don't know why my dad needs her to watch me.. I don't need a guardian..

But that body speaks for itself..

* * *

><p><strong>OHHHHHH, This was a pretty long chapter.. I thank you guys for the "Two" chapters. I really don't thank you guys, I was being sarcastic..<strong>

**FUCK YOU! No, I don't really mean that.. GOD! Stop taking stuff so seriously, Anyway. REVIEW! I'm serious too.. Not that little 2 reviews shit..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Response time!**

**To guest (you know who you are): One of my fanfics already have a G!P. I didn't want it to be this one.. but I can think about it.**

**To Nayaleaamber: Thank you, I try to make my fanfics good.**

**To the rest: I thank you for the reviews. I love you all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning<strong>

I wake up to feel something wet on my face. No, I wouldn't be surprised if it was girl, but hey. It's my first time in someone else's house.

"What the fuck", Rocky rasps out.

She wakes up to see a dog licking her face..

"If only you were somewhere else", Rocky says with a smirk. Rocky has been having blue balls (I don't know the correct term for 'not getting any' with vagina's, so its blue balls) for the past 4 weeks. She'll like to have anything with a tongue down there.

"Breakfast is here", I hear a small voice on the intercom.

Rocky hold her head from the minnie headache she just got..

She presses the intercom, but since she's still sleepy, she presses it for Cece's room.

"Hey, keep it down, it's still morning sport", Rocky says in a seductive raspy voice.

Cece can't help but snap her head to the intercom with wide yes.

"Was that Rocky", Cece said under her voice

"Damn", She adds..

A few moments later and everybody is down for breakfast except for Rocky. She is still commentating on what she should wear, but doesn't know yet. So, she goes downstairs to think some more about it.

"Good morning everyone", Rocky says still her voice raspy..

Cece can't help but tightened her legs together. She doesn't like Rocky, its just that voice is a turn on.. Or does she?

"Morning", Mr. Jones says..

"Morning, you must be Rocky", Another red head says, it must be Cece's mom, Georgia. I remember from research I did last night.

"Yes, nice to meet you Georgia", Rocky says as she kisses the back of Georgia's palm.

"Ohhh, I like her already Rick", She says with blushing cheeks.

"Okay Cece, we'll be back from the resort in a couple of weeks", Rick says as she kisses her cheek and runs his hand through Finn's hair.

"Wait, where are you going", Rocky ask

"Didn't you get the email. We have to go for a business retreat. We'll be back in a few weeks, so It shouldn't be any stress. You are the Guardian, Aren't you?", Rick says with a pat on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I forgot all about that. See you in a few weeks", I say to Rick and Georgia.

"Bye Rocky", They say as they leave out the door.

"Bye", I say as I close the door.

Rocky sighs and gets ready for whatever's coming her way.

"Hey sport", Rocky says as she walks towards Finn.

"How about we go out for some Ice cream before school", Rocky says with a smile.

"Oh Man, Okay", He says as he goes to get dressed with a smile plastered on his face.

"What about me", Cece says as she looks at Rocky up and down.

Rocky has a crop sleep shirt on that say 'Z's for days' and some boxer shorts on. Her hair is messy and her eyes are slightly red and glossy.

"You are staying here until I get back", Rocky says as she brushes her arm against Cece's. Looking at her form the corner of her eye.

"To do what? I need personal things. Like panties, bra's, tampons, and.. Vibrators", Cece said, making the last one low.

She caught Rocky coughing and holding her chest..

"Are you okay", Cece turns around with a smirk.

"Yeah", Rocky says looking in the refrigerator..

Cece tilts her head down and looks at Rocky's ass. Rocky see's her from the side of her eye and smirks.

"Enjoying the view", Rocky says as she stands back up.

"What view", Cece said turning away and blushing.

Rocky walks up to Cece from her behind and looks down at Cece's ass.

"The view of my ass", Rocky says in a whispering tone..

"I wasn't staring. I was just..", Cece manages to get out but is lost at words..

Rocky swears she can hear the shorter girl whimper. It turns her on, but she doesn't know why.

"Admiring", Rocky says but leaves Cece there to figure out her thoughts.

"Oh my god", Cece breathes out. Standing there hot and bothered.

* * *

><p><em>After the little thingy in the kitchen, Rocky goes and get her clothes on and take Finn to the ice cream shop and get some ice cream.. Also, asking a few questions.,<em>

* * *

><p>"So Finn, what does Cece do in her spare time?", Rocky asked<p>

Finn was eating his ice cream, but was manageable to answer Rockys question.

"She likes to bring her friends over, she watches movies, aggravates me, and dance in her room", Finn said nonchantly.

"I see. Does she have a boyfriend?", Rocky asked..

"No, she has a girlfriend", Finn said eating another scoop.

"What's her name", Rocky asked

"Kitty", Finn said twitching his nose, almost like he doesn't like the name.

"You don't like her, do you?", Rocky asked

"No, she smells like grass all the time, she doesn't respect me or Cece, and she sometimes calls other girl while she's over the house", Finn said licking his fingers.

Rocky dosent like the girl either. She sounds like she's almost abusive.

"Well, let's get you to school", Rocky said cleaning off Finn's fingers.

* * *

><p><em>the ride to Finn's school was interesting. They talked more about Cece. Like her favorites and some stuff about Finn too.. Rocky dropped Finn off and went back to the Jones residents and sees a red car in the driveway.<em>

* * *

><p>Rocky's humming in comfusment. Who's red car is that and why is it in her spot?<p>

Rocky gets out her car and goes up to the door and is about to open it until it seems already open. Rocky steps in the house and looks aroun.

"Cece", Rocky yelled into the house

"Get off me", Rocky heard Cece's voice upstairs.

"Just shut up and give it to me", A voice says in a stern tone.

Rocky goes up the stairs. Skipping like 3 steps just to get to each one. She busts in the room and sees Cece on the bed, struggling to from under a girl with black hair.

"Get off her", Rocky said grabbing the victim and tossing her to the floor.

"Rocky, stop", Cece says as she gets up from the bed.

"We"re roleplaying", Cece says as she helps the girl up.

"Your what?!", Rocky says in confusion.

"Sex, roleplaying", Cece says.

"damn, who are you? G.I. Jane?!", The girl says.

"Yo, I suggest you shut up. Because you were 5 seconds away from being a big on the ground", Rocky says pointing to her.

"I'm sorry", Cece says as kisses the girl on the lips.

Rocky looks in confusion, but then smells weed and her eyes gets wide.

"Your Kitty", Rocky says loudly.

The girl nods in confusion..

Then Rocky looks at the girl and remembers all the bad stuff that Finn said about her..

"Oh yeah, you gotta go", Rocky said grabbing the girl stuff and pushing her out the room.

"Excuse me", Kitty says..

"Cece isn't suppose to have anyone over", Rocky said

"goodbye" Rocky says closing the door in Kitty's face.

Rocky locks the door and turns to face the stairs seeing a red Cece coming down..

"What in the fuck was that for?!", Cece asked walking over to Rocky

"I thought you were in danger. So, don't come in my face with that bullshit", Rocky says turning her head so she wont have Cece in her face.

"Well, I wasn't. I don't need you to protect me! I don't need you at all! Now, you fucked up my chance of getting fucked!", Cece said yelling in Rocky's face.

"You know what.. I didn't ask to be your guardian, okay? Seems like little miss princess can't go out and date without having someone follow her home! Your dad practically begged me to watch you! Your so fucking Irresponsible, no wonder why you need a fucking guard, you can't look out after your fucking self!", Rocky said yelling right back into Cece's face..

Rocky head was down trying to cool off until she saw a tear fall on the floor. Rocky's face flicked back up and saw Cece crying.

"I hate you and I wish you'd get out my life", Cece said and ran upstairs to her room.

Rocky just stood there. Trying to see if going up the and talk to Cece was the right idea, or just let her cool off. And with that Rocky took her second option.

* * *

><p><em>time goes by to where Rocky has to go pick Finn up from school and get a pizza since neither of them in the household wants to cook.. Everyone eats their pizza, but Cece. She is still in her room, upset from earlier.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey Finn, why don't you go take Cece a pizza, she needs to eat dinner", Rocky said as she put he plate in the sink.<p>

"Nooo, she's upset. I don't mess with her when she's upset", Finn said getting up and leaving the kitchen.

"Yeah, I don't either", Rocky says as she gets a slice of pizza goes up to Cece's room.

"Hey, I brought you a pizza", I said as I entered her room..

Rocky has never been in Cece's room but she is greeted by posters, Christmas lights around the ceiling and huge speakers under her flat screen TV. Which was playing soft music.. Sounding like Explosions by Ellie Goulding.

"leave it on the dresser", Cece said hugging a teddy bear..

I set it on her dresser and move closer to Cece..

"I'm sorry for making you cry earlier.. But it's just sex Cece", Rocky said softly

Cece is still holding the bear and Rocky can see tears forming in the teenagers eyes. So, she acts fast and holds Cece.

"It's not just about the sex Rocky, it's about everything you said to me", Cece said getting out of Rocky's hold and standing by her Bed.

"When you said I was irresponsible and how I couldn't take care of myself", Cece said crying harder at this point.

Rocky stands up and wraps her hands around the shorter girls waist, burying her face into her neck.

"I'm sorry Cece, I didn't mean it. It's just that you made me mad too and.. I tend to say things that I don't mean", Rocky says holding her tighter..

Cece calms down a little and sighs. At Rocky's touch and words. Because she didn't mean what she said to Rocky either.

"I didn't mean what I said either", Cece said backing out the hug, but not fully.

"I'm sorry", Cece added "it's just that, a lot of people tell me that.. And I start to believe it..", She said

"Your not irresponsible, your brothers still here", Rocky said with a smile.

"Whatever", Cece said laughing a little and wiping her remaining tears.

Rocky didn't know, but she is still smiling at Cece.. And holding her.

"Your not cute", Cece said looking down, blushing.

"Whatever, eat your pizza before it gets cold", Rocky said giving Cece's hand a squeeze.

Cece nods and mouths a thank you to Rocky right after she closes Cece's door.

Rocky goes to her room, brushes her teeth and change into her night clothes before falling to bed.. Wondering is Cece and her at least are getting acquainted.

on the other side of that room, Cece is blushing like crazy.. Tweeting about Rocky.

**I just might be liking oomf- CecexFaded**

Cece locks her phone and puts it on the charger.. Thinking if Rocky and her are friends yet.

* * *

><p><strong>okayyy, give me something good guys! REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Why G!P?! I got a G!P for you guys already! come on. I have to fix everything now.. How about this.. Vote for it.**

**10 out of 10. If I get 10 yes, I'll give G!P, 10 no's. You guys know the rest.**

**Lets go..**

* * *

><p>Rocky wakes up with a plastered smile on her face and another smile in hers..<p>

"Hey", Rocky rasp out.

"I took Finn to school", Cece says smiling..

"Why are you smiling", Rocky asks.

"Because I can", Cece says looking down, blushing..

"I get a hug this morning or what", Rocky asks getting out of bed.

"Yeah", Cece says in a whisper, standing up from her kneeling position.

Rocky steps closer to Cece and slowly wraps her her arms around Cece's waist. Feeling Cece relax in her arms feels good. She then likes it even more when Cece turn her head and grazes her lips against Rocky's neck.

Rocky does a subtle moan on an accident and regrets it when Cece hears her.

"You smell really good", Cece said stepping back

"Thanks", Rocky says with a smirk, knowing Cece wanted to kiss her neck.

"So, what are we doing today", Cece said getting on Rocky's back and jumping on it.

"Oh no, I'm doing some work stuff for this house, you..", Rocky said picking Cece up off her bed.

"Are staying out of my way", Rocky says carrying Cece to her room.

Rocky had Cece on her shoulders until Rocky tripped over something. To brace herself and Cece, she wrapped Cece's legs around her waist and put her hands on Cece's butt, to keep her up.

Cee hold back a moan, but instantly blushes.. Her center is like rubbing against Rocky's shorts, where she can feel a little hump but doesn't think much of it. She immediately wraps her legs tighter around Rocky's waist..

Rocky feels Cece tighten around her and she can feel Cece slipping out of her hold, so she jumps a little, pushing Cece higher in the air and rubbing against Cece's core.

"Oh my god", Cece moans out a little to loud and drops her head.

Rocky frozes in her spot.

"S-sorry, I- I almost f-fell out of your h-hold", Cece says panting.

"Its okay, so does it feel good", Rocky asks with a smirk.

"Does what feel good", Cece says looking sat Rocky

"This..", Rocky pushes her front into Cece's center, earning another moan.

"Y- no, Y-your not c-cute", Cece whimpers out.

Rocky smirks, but put Cece down. Every little touch, every little word Rocky does, It has an affect on Cece and Rocky loves it. So she teases her, sometimes more and more each time.

"So, um.. What things for the house are you going to do", Cece says standing in her door way.

"None of your business", Rocky says as she wraps her arms around Cece's waist and leans down

Cece immediately leans up, only to be turned around and faced to her room.

"Clean your room, C", Rocky says as she laughs a little in Cece's ear.

'Damn', Cece thinks. She would have loved a little lip lock session with those soft lips. Yeah, Cece found out that she might have a little crush on Rocky, but why not? She's protecting and caring. She has a smoking body and she's so fucking beautiful. She also loves Fruit loops. I felt like putting that in there too because Fruit loops are also my favorite.

Cece twist while she walks, making sure to bounce to make her ass jiggle, Rocky can't help but stare threw low eyes, smirking while in the process..

* * *

><p>After the little thingy in the house, Rocky is with Ty at the warehouse getting up cameras for the house<p>

* * *

><p>"So, hows the princess", Ty said with a smirk.<p>

"She's okay, I think we became friends yesterday", Rocky says with furrowed eyebrows.

"Friends?!", Ty says with a surprised look.

"Yeah, I made her cry yesterday", Rocky said looking down. She didn't mean to make Cece cry, but it came out better than she expected.

"Why", Ty said putting the last camera in the box.

"We got into an argument and kept saying she didn't need me in her life", Rocky said looking down.

"You like her, bro", Ty asked.

"No, at least I don't know. She's growing on me I guess", Rocky said with a smile.

**Back at the Jones residence**

"No, like she's really fine", Cece said into her cellphone.

"Well, I wanna see her for myself", Tynka and Deuce said into the phone

"Come over", Cece said laying on her bed

"We're turning in, open the door", Tynka said hanging up the door

Cece was about to protest but noticed the blonde wasn't on the phone anymore.

Cece went downstairs to see her friends at the door step, smiling.

"Come in", Cece said pulling them in, laughing.

"She should be here any minute, she's getting stuff to set up in the house", Cece said plopping down on the couch.

A few minutes pass and there's a knock at the door..

"Coming", Cece said

Cece opens the door too see two legs, faces covered with boxes.

"Hey barbie, step aside would ya?", Rocky says smirking.

Cece steps aside, looking at the other figure.

"Ty", Cece asked

"Hey kid", Ty said smiling.

"Guys, I want you to meet them", Cece yelled in the living room

"Deuce, Tynka, I would like you to meet Rocky and Ty", Cece said motioning her arm towards them

"Hey", Ty said looking at the two

"You are so cute", Tynka said walking up to touch Rocky's face

"Hi to you and I'm not cute, I'm dangerous", Rocky said pouting

"Oh, its too much cuteness", Tynka said touching Ty cheeks.

"Well Hello to you back there", Ty said looking over Tynka's shoulder at Deuce

"Hi", Deuce waved to the two, smiling shyly at Ty

"Well, we just wanted to see you guys, we'll be in Cece's room", Tynka said yanking Deuce by his arm and up the stairs

"Awkward", Ty mumbled

"Yeah", Rocky said nudging Ty's arm, giggling

Cece brushes her hand against Rocky's stomach while looking at her from the corner of her eye and heads up stairs.

Rocky smirks while looking at Cece's body go up the stairs.

"What was that", Ty asked jumping up and down a little

"Nothing, now help me set these cameras up", Rocky said grabbing the box

* * *

><p><em>After putting the cameras in Finn's room, the patio, the balcony, the pool, the game room, and all the other rooms. <em>

_There was one to put in a room, Cece's._

* * *

><p>"Okay, cover up whatever's out", Rocky said busting in the room<p>

"Nothing's out... yet", Cece said smiling at Rocky

Rocky shakes her head and gets on a latter to put a camera up.

"What do you think your doing", Cece said standing up

"Putting up a camera", Rocky said nonchalantly

"That's not cool, I need my privacy", Cece said crossing her arms

Rocky gets off the latter and stands by Cece.

Cece is pouting and has wrinkles in her forehead, so Rocky unwraps Cece's arms and wraps the around her neck.

"There only activated when sound is heard", Rocky said softly in Cece's ear

"Oh, okay", Cece said smiling

Rocky got the empty box and left out the girls room

"Oh and Dinner is almost ready, call Finn home and your friends can stay over too", Rocky said winking at Tynka

Cece saw and hit Tynka with a pillow, mostly because she didn't get a wink, but Tynka was blushing.

* * *

><p><em>After dinner, Cece's friends and Ty went home. Leaving the trio <em>

_Finn, Cece and Rocky in the home cinema, watching a movie_

* * *

><p>Finn was sprawled out on one of the love seats in the theater while Cece was in a seat by her self, on instagram with her phone.<p>

Rocky got up and moved towards Cece, making sure to be quiet while moving.

"Hey, this is some alone time, so how about you put your phone up", Rocky whispered in Cece ear.

"How about you worry about self", Cece said playfully pinching Rocky's cheek.

Rocky looked at Cece and stepped between her legs. Rocky leaned into Cece's face and immediately smiled as she noticed Cece close her eyes and purse her lips.

Rocky took the phone out of Cece's hand and leaned back, letting Cece fall forward.

"What the hell", Cece yelled, her eyes still closed.

"Shhhhh", Finn said.

Rocky smiled and walked back to her seat, putting Cece's phone in her pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! &amp; don't forget to vote either! Also, who do you want pairing? TynkaxTy or TyxDeuce or an OC.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I didn't get 10 G!P.. Butttttttt I guess what give the crowd what it wants right?**

**Lets gooooo..**

**S/N: Their will be some touching, so watch out ;).**

* * *

><p>Rocky was showering in her room. She hasn't had a chance to relax since she got to the Jones residence, because of working on the house and getting use to it, but mostly from the red head.<p>

She's been tiring her with all this teasing and all this mess the teen has been putting her though.. Rocky think she should tease the blonde a little.. Just to at least get back at her.

Rocky puts a black lacy bra on and just has her towel around her waist, her hair is damp, but her loose curls make it look wet..

She walks to Cece's room and knocks on the door..

"Yes, What do you wa-..", Cece says as she opens the door, but stops as her eye glue to the brunette.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go shopping with me and my little sister today", Rocky says leaning on the door frame.

"Are you letting me get to know you", Cece says smirking, blushing at the guardian.

"Yeah, we're friends right", Rocky says stepping closer and wrapping her arm around Cece's waist

"Start getting dressed", Rocky says biting her bottom lip.

"O-okay", Cece says closing her eyes

Rocky holds her for a minute longer, just to get that scent of vanilla set in her nose.. Rocky can't say its not her favorite now.

Rocky lets Cece go and leaves out the teens room. She goes to get dressed in some tight black jeans, a black thermal and red timberland's.

Cece is still standing in her room with her mouth opened wide. Like what is this guard doing to her.. Cece doesn't know yet, but she likes it.

* * *

><p><em>After Cece gets dressed, Rocky and her go to Rocky's mother house to pick up her sister<em>

* * *

><p>"You want to wait here or meet my 'wonderful' family", Rocky says, putting quotations around wonderful.<p>

'Yeah", Cece says smiling

Rocky goes up to the porch and knocks on the door.

A little girl with amber eyes, long brown hair and braces comes to the door.

"Hey railroad", Rocky says picking up the girl.

"Hi", The girl says rolling her head.

"I'm kidding, where's Matt", Rocky says.

"He's in his room playing video games", The little girl said.

Rocky puts her down and introduces Cece to her sister.

"Tracks, this is Cecelia, Cece this Mackenzie", Rocky said ruffling her hand through her sisters hair.

"Hi", The little girl said hugging Cece.

Cece automatically hugs the girl back and smiles at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm a hugger", The little girl said with an accent.

"Its okay, me too", Cece said winking at the little girl

"Your eyes look like mine", The little girl said smiling as she grabbed Cece's hand pulled her in the house.

"Yeah, they do.. Maybe we're best friends. Best friends share stuff and it looks like we share the same eye color", Cece stated smiling back at her.

"Yeah, can we", The little girl asked Rocky

"Of course", Rocky smiled at Mackenzie

"Where's Mom", Rocky asked the little girl

"Kitchen", The little girl said pointing around the corner.

Cece took a look at the house. It was big, but not as big as Cece's, but she didn't care. It was cozy, it had that 'home' feeling to it and Cece loved it.

"Hey mom", Rocky said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Heyyy", The older woman who Rocky looked like opened her arms, grabbed Rocky into a hug.

"How's work baby", Rocky;s mom asked

"Its going great mom, it really is", Rocky said

"Mom, this is Cecelia, Cece this is my mom, Marcie", Rocky said as she introduced her mother.

"Nice to meet you, Cece, I've heard a lot about you", Marcia said hugging Cece

Cece smiled at Rocky and hugged her back.

"You have, So, you've talked about me", Cece said with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe", Rocky smirked.

The two were talking until a boy came through the room..

"Hey Rocky", The little boy said smiling..

He looked about Mackenzie's age. His eyes were hazel, his hair was cut lowly and he also had braces.

"Hey Tracks", Rocky said giving the boy a high five.

"Cece, this is Matthew, my little sister's twin brother", Rocky said as she introduced another sibling.

"How many cuties is there", Cece said hugging the boy.

"One more, Mom, where's Levi", Rocky asked my mom.

"He's taking a nap", Marci said as she heard crying from a baby monitor.

"That is now over", Marci said as she went upstairs to get the baby..

"Hey, can I show you something", Mackenzie asked Cece

"Sure", Cece said smiling

The little girl took Cece down a long hallway full of pictures.

"This is Rocky when she was little, my mom says I look just like her. She also had braces", The little girl said as she showed Cece as picture of Rocky when she was little. She had Pigtails in braids and was smiling widely. Cece's heart warmed and flipped as she saw the picture.

"This is one with the whole family, That's Rocky, that's my brother Matt, that's me, that's my mommy and that's my papi", The little girl said pointing out the people.

"He's not here right now, he's in Iraq", The little girl said.

"This is one where Rocky had graduated from Julliard", The little girl said pointing to a picture.

"She went to Julliard", Cece asked.

"Yeah, she can play the piano and sing real good", The little girl said smiling.

"She can also dance", The little girl said continuing to show pictures

"This is my papa, he works in the Army and this is Ty", She said as she showed another picture

"He stays with us because his parents died", The little girl said looking down

Cece was looking at more pictures on the wall until she heard a shaky breath from the little girl.

"You okay Mack", Cece said kneeling bending down

"Yeah, its just that, when my papi's gone, he might not come back and I don't see Rocky because she's always working, and I don't want anything to happen to her", The little girl said through sobs.

"Awh, its okay Mack, your okay. Rocky will always be here, she won't be leaving no time soon, I promise and your daddy's gonna come back too", Cece said lifting the girls chin to look into her eyes.

"Wanna hear a story", Cece asked the little girl

"Yes", The little girl said

"My dad does the same thing your dad does. He protects people. Sometime I think he's not going to come back either, but I always call him to see if he's okay", Cece says as she holds the little girl.

"So, maybe I should call him sometime", The girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure he would love to see you again", Cece says

"Okay", The little girl said whipping her tears away.

The two walk back to the kitchen, to see the brunette gone and the baby crying.

"Aw, is that Levi, can I hold him", Cece asks Marci

"Yeah, He's grumpy because he's hungry, I'll fix him a bottle", Marci said as she hands the baby over to Cece.

The baby immediately stops crying when he sees Cece. he looks at her hair and starts smiling.

"Aw, his eyes are so beautiful", Cece said as she was looking at big hazel green eyes.

"Yeah, My mom had the same eye color. Everybody got her eyes except Rocky", Marci says as she tests the bottle

"Wanna feed him", Marci asks the red head

"Sure", Cece said as she took the bottle and fed the baby

"Yeah, Rocky's is a mix between hazel and green. They change colors a lot", Marci said she looked at Cece feed the baby.

Rocky came in the room and saw Cece holding Levi

"Hey green eyed monster, the bad girl woke up", Rocky said from behind Cece

"He woke up on his own", Cece said as she rolled her eyes at Rocky's comment

"Whateversss", Rocky said as she stepped behind Cece put her hands on her waist

"You look cute holding a baby", Rocky said as she bit her bottom lip

Cece smiled and looked into Rocky's eye for little bit, she saw the way they changed colors when Cece smiled.

"Well, you ready to go Mack", Rocky said picking Mackenzie up.

Cece gave Levi back to Marci and said goodbye.

Cece was about to go out the door until Marci shouted "You better treat her right Rocky", making Cece blush at her words.

* * *

><p><em>The ride to the mall was full of laughter and jokes.<em>

* * *

><p>"Alright Mack, I know you like to dress like me, but lets get you your own style", Rocky said grabbing her hand.<p>

Mack grabbed Cece's hand. Cece looked at the trio and couldn't help but smile. They looked like a family. A big happy family.

"Okay, Forever 21 or H&M", Rocky asked Mackenzie

"H&M", Mack said running into the store

Rocky smiled at her little sister. She loved spoiling Mack because she didn't see her often and Mack was the youngest girl. She loved all her siblings equally, just Mack a little more.

"She's so adorable", Cece said grabbing Rocky's hand

Rocky smiled at the contact and looked down at their hands.

Cece let go of her hands and blushed.

"Sorry", Cece said putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

Rocky grabbed Cece's hand again and looked at her, biting her bottom lip.

"Stop doing that", Cece says playing with Rocky hands

"Doing what", Rocky asked biting her lip

"That! biting your lip, its a distraction", Cece said looking down

Rocky put her finger under Cece's chin and gently lifted it up

"Your a distraction", Rocky said biting her lip and leaning in

Their lips were about to connect until a voice interrupted them

"Before you guys kiss, does this look cute on me", Mackenzie said putting a shirt up to her torso

Rocky's forehead touched Cece's and giggled a little

"Yeah, it looks perfect", Rocky said smiling at Mack

"Thanks, I want this, this ,and this", Mackenzie said picking up a few more items

Rocky went to the cashier and bought the items. After that, Rocky took Cece to forever 21.

Cece took off into the store

"She's so adorable", Mackenzie said to Rocky

Rocky laughed and picked Mackenzie up and kissed her all overy her face.

Cece saw the connection and smiled. She wouldnt mind having a future with the brunette. She was actually thinking about having a child that looks exactly like them. Hazel eyes with bushy brown hair and plump pink lips. Cece smiled at the thought but was interrupted by a voice.

"Cece", kitty said waving in her face

"Huh, what", Cece said looking confused

"hey, you havent returned my calls or text", kitty said touching Cece's arm

Cece wiggled out of her touch.

"Yeah, I told you it was over between us", Cece said looking at the clothes rack

"Yeah, but you didnt really mean that", Kitty said

"Nope, I meant it, I meant that big time", Cece said looking at Kitty

Cece was about to go to another clothing rack but Kitty grabbed her arm.

"I said you don't mean that", Kitty said through gritted teeth

"Let me go", Cece yelled

Rocky saw Cece and quickly got up. She grabbed Kitty's arm and pulled it over her. Pulling it up to Kitty's head.

"Ahh fuck", Kitty yelled

"Rocky, stop.. It's not worth it", Cece said calmly

Rocky was five seconds away from breaking Kitty's arm.. She pulled the girls arm up a little bit more.

"Rocky", Mackenzie said

Rocky turned to Mackenzie and saw the little girl on the verge of tears

"Don't come around, touch, or even look at Cece again. Because I swear your arm will looking like a twig", Rocky said in Kitty's ear

Kitty nodded furiousl and ran out of the store.

Rocky picked up Mackenzie and grabbed Cece's hand and left out the store.

* * *

><p><em>After the little tussle, Rocky Mackenzie and Cece went out for Ice Cream.<em>

* * *

><p>Cece was hesitant to say anything to Rocky. Mackenzie was sitting on Cece's lap, playing flappy bird on Cece's phone.<p>

"What number you on, Kenze", Cece asked the girl

"30", Mackenzie said proudly

"I also like that nickname", Mackenzie said to Cece, never taking her eyes off the phone.

"You do ", Cece asked Mackenzie

"Yeah, it's better than Mack or Mackie, but only you can call me that", Mackenzie said as she gave the phone back to Cece.

Rocky got up to get the girls ice cream.

"Here you go", Ricky said setting their ice creams down

"Thank you Rocky", The little girl said

"thanks", Cece said in a whispery tone

"no problem", Rocky said playing with her ice cream

Mackenzie and Cece were eating their ice cream until Mackenzie got up and sat in Rocky's lap. The giardian gave the little girl a weak smile.

"I wanna see teeth", Mackenzie said holding Rocky's hand

Rocky smiled at Mackenzie wide and it made Cece's heart flip.

"I'm sorry", Rocky said to Cece

"and you too, for acting up in the store", Rocky said to Mackenzie and Cece

"I don't like it when you hurt people, Rocky", Mackenzie said looking down

"I only hurt the bad people, Mack.. Not the good ones. I do what papi does.", Rocky said lifting the girls chin up.

"I protect people", Rocky said looking into the little girls eyes

"I don't want you to get hurt though", Mackenzie said to Rocky

"I know Mack, I know. I'm okay, see, I'm not hurt", Rocky said to Mackenzie who was looking at Rocky's skin

"You promise", Mackenize asked

"Pinky promise", Rocky said holding out her pinkie

The locked pinkies and nuzzled their nose together. It was so cute that Cece pulled out her phone and snapped the picture. She smiled as she made it her home screen.

"Your ice creams good", Mackenzie said eating Rocky's ice cream

"Hey, that's mine", Rocky said tickling Mackenizie

Rocky had a pout on her lips and Mackenzie kissed it away.

"Thank you", Rocky said, getting her ice cream back in the process

* * *

><p><em>The trio finished their Ice Cream and left the mall to take Mackenzie home. <em>

* * *

><p>"I'm not sleepy, I swear", Mackenzie said whining<p>

"Yes, you are Mackenzie, I'm not fighting with you about being sleepy", Rocky said parking the car in her mothers driveway

"Plus, Matt misses you", Rocky said getting Mackenzie out the car

"No, I want Cece", Mackenzie said to Rocky

Rocky looked at Cece and Cece just nodded. taking the feather weight girl in her arms. Mackenzie nuzzled her face into Cece's neck, making Cece rub her back.

As Rocky got the door unlocked, Cece walked up stairs to Mackenizie's room and out the girl to bed. She smiled when she saw Mackenzie frown but was fast asleep.

"She likes you", Rocky whispered as she leaned on the door frame

"Well, I like her. She reminds me of someone special", Ceve said as she looked at Rocky softly

"Come here", Rocky said as she motion her finger to come to her

Cece smiled and walked slowly over to Rocky. Rokcy bit her lip and put her finger under Cece's chin and whispered "let's try this again" and with that Rocky leaned in and kissed Cece's soft lips. Rocky smiled as Cece kissed her back. breathing silently when Cece wrapped her arms around Rockys neck and Rocky wrapped her arms around Cece's waist.

"You taste lile Reecy Cups", Cece said as the kiss end with a soft pop

"I think that was Mack's Ice Cream flavor", Rocky said still holding Cece

"Lets get you home", Rocky said taking Cece's hand

* * *

><p><em>The ride home was filled with small glances and smiles. Rocky forgot to tell Cece one thing, but she was going to wait for the right time. <em>

* * *

><p>Rocky and Cece got out of the car and went into the house.<p>

"Where's Finn", Rocky asked Cece

"He's at a sleepover", Cece said biting her bottom lip

"Now, you stop it", Rocky said smiling as Cece took her hand and went upstairs into Cece's room.

"Cece, I have to tell you something", Rocky said sitting down on the bed

"Please don't tell me you have agirlfriend", Cece said looking down

"What?! No, no I don't Cece", Rocky said smiling at the fact Cece actually liked her

"I have a.. A um, a penis", Rocky said in a whisper

"A what", Cece said with furrowed eyebrows

"I have a penis, Cece", Rocky said looking down

"I don't believe you", Cece said looking at Rocky smirking. Cece knew there was something to hide since the day Rocky picked Cece up and practically humped her.

"You wanna see", Rocky asked

"PLEASE! I mean.. *coughs* yeah, sure", Cece said trying to cover herself up

Rocky unbuckled her pants and pulled down her boy shorts to see her friend fling free.

"Oh my god", Cece said In a breathy tone

"He's bigger than usual And thicker", Cece said licking her lips

"So this doesn't change", Rocky asked Cece

"No, your normal Rocky, you just have an extra apendage.. who cares", Cece said looking at Rocky softly

Rocky smiled at Cece.

"I knew you had one anyway", Cece said as she shrugged

"You what?!", Rocky said quickly pulling up her clothes

"I knew you had one, I just wanted you to tell me", Cece said shrugging again

"You made me go through all this preparation just so you could see me dick", Rocky asked in a apaulled tone

"And to think I was going to let you ride it", Rocky said under her breath through squinted eyes

"I'm sorry Rocky, I want to ride it, I want to ride it so bad", Cece said practically laughing at Rocky's statement

Rocky calmed down and smiled at Cece for her joke.

"Maybe, not tonight though", Rocky said smirking

"What the hell, Why not?!", Cece asked mad

"Because your not ready for me. Get some tricks and I'll show you a couple of mine", Rocky winked before she closed the door to Cece's room.

Cece couldn't say anything because Rocky was already out. 'I could take Rocky' Cece thought. Cece plopped down on her bed and yelled into her pillow.

What has Cece Jones get herself into now..

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, bitches! This was another chapter, I gave G!P. Now, give me reviews! ㈳4<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellloooooooo... Response Time:**

**Keke: Thanks, and I will.**

**Anonymous: Thanks, I tried to throw a little of her family in there.**

**Guest (You know who you are): I'm throwing in sex now lol**

**Trey: Thank, means a lot man.**

**And whoever said wanky, FUCK YOU!**

**Your welcome**

* * *

><p>Rocky woke up with Cece standing over her, watching Rocky's bottom half as Rocky slept on her back.<p>

"What are you staring at", Rocky said with her eyes close

Cece jumped but manged to speak " I was looking at your bulge", Cece said biting her lip

Rocky quickly looked down and got up slowly.

"Sorry about that", Rocky said getting off her bed

Cece's breath hitched in her throat as she seen Rocky's friend poke out her boxers, quickly seeing the head of it. Rocky just stared at her.

"What", Rocky asked smirking

"Nothing, just day dreaming", Cece said licking her lips.

"Okay", Rocky responded as she went into the bedroom.

Cece let go a sigh she didn't know she was holding. Cece just day dreamed about riding Rocky all night and now that the thought came to mind, Cece had to go change her underwear again.

* * *

><p><em>After everyone got dressed, Cece and Rocky went to a movie for some time to get<em>

_to know each other_

* * *

><p>"So, what movie you wanna watch", Rocky asked Cece<p>

"Umm, Endless Love", Cece said jumping up and down.

Rocky smiled and paid the lady in the window.

"You guys have a nice night", The lady said

"You too", Rocky said grabbing Cece's hand and pulling her into the building.

"Want anything from the concession stand", Rocky asked

"Yeah, get me what you think I'd like, I wanna see how well you know me", Cece said smiling

Cece walked around and played games while waiting on Rocky, she glanced at Rocky and took in her beauty. Rocky had on tight Levi jeans, Striped polo shirt with Taxi 12s. Cece didn't know if Rocky was a sneaker head or not, but it would be awesome is she was. Her hair was down and went over her shoulders. Rocky was really stunning, even if she was dressed casual.

Cece smiled when Rocky came over with her favorites.

"Okay, I got you a blueberry slushie, sour Skittles and popcorn for me", Rocky said looking at the items in her arm.

"Thank you, how did you know I like sour skittles?", Cece asked

"Lucky guess", Rocky said turning around smirking

Rocky and Cece went inside the movie and sat on the top where they can see clearly. Little did Rocky know, that the top was for the couples, which was the make out section.

"Hey, I want popcorn", Cece whispered as the movie started

"Here", Rocky said as she passed the popcorn

"Thank you", Cece said as she gave Rocky a kiss on her lips softly

Rocky leaned forward to taste more of the Skittles and Slushie that was wondered in Cece's mouth. She moaned as Cece licked Rocky's bottom lip and slowly stuck it into Rocky's mouth. They were going to go further until they were interrupted by a person trying to get threw.

"Sorry to interrupt, excuse me", The person said

"Oh no, your fine", Rocky said as she let the person go through

Cece growled under her breathe because of the interruption, but quickly brightened when Rocky kissed her cheek.

"Lets watch the movie", Rocky whispered in Cece's ear

Cece nodded and cuddled next to Rocky and watched the movie.

Rocky fell asleep close to the end of the movie. She was so tired from the weeks work that she dozed off into the movie. Rocky thought it was boring anyway.

"Rocky, wake up, the movies over", Cece said as she rubbed Rocky's leg

"Huh, who touched you", Rocky said as she sat up, ready to attack someone

"No one, the movies over", Cece giggled

"Oh, you want to do something else, the night is still young", Rocky said looking at her phone

"It's 7;30, want to get some pizza" Cece suggested

"Yeah, lets go", Rocky said as she grabbed Cece's hand

* * *

><p><em>The pair left the movie theater and went to go get pizza, <em>

_After pizza, Cece was dozing off in the car, so Rocky took her home._

* * *

><p>"Cece, wake up, we're at home", Rocky said as she rubbed Cece's thigh, feeling it flex<p>

Cece moaned in her sleep and Rocky stopped her movement, then Cece groaned at the lost connection.

"Carry me", Cece said putting her arms up

Rocky rolled her eyes playfully and got out the car to go around Cece's side and pick her up.

"Okay, can you open the door then", Rocky said as she stepped up to the porch

"Finnn, open the door!", Cece yelled into the intercom

"I got it brooo!", I heard Finn say inside the house

"Hey buddy, we bought you a pizza", Rocky said as she nodded to the pizza that was in Cece's hand

"Cool, why you caring Cece", Finn asked smiling

"Uh, she was still tired, I'm just gonna put her in her room", Rocky said blushing

"Mhm, Whatever", Finn took the pizza and went into his room

"Oh, and my friends are sleeping over, if that's okay", Finn semi asked

"Yeah, thats cool", Rocky said walking up stairs with Cece in her arms

"Okay, open your door", Rocky said as she giggled at Cece being so lazy

Cece opened the door and Rocky went into her room, closing the door with her foot behind her. Rocky put Cece on her bed and was going to get off her until Cece grabbed Rocky's belt. Cece smiled at Rocky while biting her bottom lip, Rocky knew from their that Cece was ready for her. Cece kept her gaze as she unbuckled Rocky's pants.

"What are you doing", Rocky said looking down at Cece's hands

"What we both want to do", Cece said looking at Rocky full of lust

"Your not ready Cece", Rocky said smirking

"Ready as I'll ever be", Cece said licking her lips

Rocky looked down at Cece's hands again and saw that they were reaching inside Rocky's pants. Rocky held her breath until Cece had her hands fully into Rocky's jeans. She then breathed slowly when Cece found Rocky's big friend.

"Oh fuck Rocky, your already hard", Cece moaned out

Rocky just nodded and looked down at Cece's neck.

"You can touch me Rocky, I won't hurt you and I trust you not to hurt me", Cece said softly

Rocky nodded and leaned down slowly. She opened her mouth and kissed Cece's neck softly. She heard Cece moan and took that to kiss more faster. Rocky was kissing, sucking, and licking Cece's neck until Cece started moving Rocky's shaft up and down.

"Oh my god", Rocky moaned out as she looked down at Cece's hands, going up and down on Rocky's dick

Cece looked at Rocky and licked her lips. She couldn't wait to have Rocky inside her and screaming Rocky's name.

"Mmm baby, when's the last time you got off", Cece moaned out

"Before I moved in", Rocky said as she closed her eyes for a brief minute then opened them again

Cece bit her lip to keep from breathing so hard. She has never seen Rocky this way and she can't say she doesn't love seeing her like this. Lip biting, moaning. It's making Cece feel so good and making her heart jump every moan.

Rocky pulled Cece's hands out her pants and kissed down Cece's body. Pulling every clothing in her way off of Cece.

"Oh baby", Cece moaned out

Rocky was kissing down Cece's neck as she stopped at Cece's breast. She pulled the bra down and kissed at the exposed hard nipples. Cece arched her back and moaned as she took her bra off fully.

"Mmmm Rocky, that feels s-so g-good", Cece said moaning as Rocky kept sucking her nipples

Rocky sat up and took her shirt and bra off. Throwing them carelessly around the room. She looked at Cece who's mouth was gaped and was panting really hard. Rocky got back on Cece and kissed down her stomach slowly, as Rocky reached Cece's waist, she put her hands at the lining part of her shorts and pulls them down slowly, nipping at the skin that catches Rocky's eyes.

"Oh baby, shit", Cece moaned as Rocky bit her hip

As Rocky pulled the shorts and panties off of Cece's body. Gaping at Cece's glistening clit.

"Baby.. Please don't stop now", Cece moaned out

Rocky quickly took off her pants and briefs before climbing back on Cece. Rocky got between Cece's legs and licked her clit slowly.

"Ohhh babyyy", Cece moaned out loudly

"Shhh baby, your brothers down the hall", Rocky said as she kissed Cece's throbbing center

"Mmmm, I'm trying baby, but it feels so good", Cece said as she bit her lip hard

Rocky licked Cece a few more times and climbed on top of Cece.

"Do I-I need a condom", Rocky said as she positioned herself

"No, I'm on the pill", Cece said as she caught her breath

"Want me to turn the lights off", Rocky said as she kissed Cece

"No, I got it", Cece said as she pushed a button on her dresser and the lights went off. Only thing showing was the night light Cece had on her wall.

"You ready", Rocky asked

"Yes", Cece whispered

Rocky slipped into Cece slowly. Gaping when she felt how tight Cece was.

"Oh god baby, your so big", Cece moaned out as Rocky put all of her inside Cece

"Deeper baby, deeper", Cece said as Rocky put another inch into her

Rocky kissed Cece as she grinded into Cece slowly. Feeling Cece clinch every pull out.

"Baby, faster", Cece said

Rocky went faster into Cece. Also going harder to hit Cece's G-spot.

"Ahhhh, Oh fuck baby!", Cece yelled into the atmosphere

"Shhh baby, Finn might here you", Rocky said as she bit her lip to keep from moaning

"It feels soo good Rocky", Cece moaned

Rocky's arms were going to give out on her until Cece flipped them over and was riding Rocky,

"Oh baby, say my name," Rocky moaned out

"Rocky, oh god Rocky", Cece screamed out

Cece was whimpering as she heard the skin of them slapping together in the dark, silent room. Cece slammed down hard on Rocky, making her hit that special spot.

"Oh fuck baby!", Cece moaned out

Rocky was in heaven right now. Seeing Cece's titties bounce and her mouth open and close as she bit her lip or to moan. It was Rocky's favorite view, her only favorite view.

Rocky felt something she never felt when she saw Cece in that moment. She loved how she looked, how she moaned, or even when they weren't in this situation. She was awesome with Mackenzie and her mom loves her. Rocky didn't know what this feeling was, but she loved how it made her feel.

"Mmmm, baby, I'm gonna cum", Cece yelled as she grinded into Rocky's member

"Me too baby", Rocky said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead

"Uh, Oh, baby.. ROCKY!", Cece screamed when she released her orgasm

Rocky grunted as Cece came onto her and moaned when she hit her release.

"Ohhh, best date ever", Cece said as she fell on top Rocky

Rocky nodded and rubbed Cece's back. Not too long Cece fell asleep but before she fell asleep, Cece muttered something.

"I love you"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger, ya bishhh! There I threw in a fucking sex scene, be happy and review my shizz<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**NOT A CHAPTER! But I like talking to you guys. So communicate with me.**

**Follow me on twitter at RebeliousHippie**

**Follow me on tumblr at CodieneNUnicorns**

**Ask me questions at RebeliousHippie**

**TURNNNN UPPPP!**

**Dm me if you have ideas on twitter or pm me here..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiiiiiiiii!**

* * *

><p>Rocky woke up with a dead weight on her. She was about to go into attack mode but the memories came back from last night.<p>

"Hey", Rocky says as she sees Cece head lying in the crook of Rocky's neck.

"Hey baby", Cece said as she smiled

Rocky smiled wide at the name. Baby, it had an awesome ring to it..

"I got to pee baby", Rocky said as she moved under Cece

Cece moaned because Rocky was still inside her. Hard. And Cece's body didn't want to let go.

"Fuck Cece, I though I slipped out", Rocky said closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip

"I thought you did too baby, but It seems like she doesn't want to let you go", Cece said as grinded into Rocky's member

Rocky moaned and Kissed Cece as she slammed upward into Cece's center.

"Babyyyy", Cece moaned out

"I know its early, but I'm so close baby", Cece said as she buried her face into Rocky's neck.

"Its okay baby, I'm close too", Rocky whispered

Cece's mouth opened and closed as Rocky's member hit Cece's favorite spot.

"Rockyyyy!", Cece said as released

Rocky kept pounding Cece until she came again, and again, and again. Before Rocky noticed, Cece had passed out on Rocky. Going into another slumber on Rocky's chest.

* * *

><p><em>After the little morning sex, Rocky was downstairs making breakfast<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey sport", Rocky said as Finn walked in<p>

"Hey Rocks, I was coming to ask you could I sleep over my friends house this weekend", Finn asked as he grabbed an apple

"Whose this Friend, Have I seen him before, where does he live, how old is he and when will you be back", Rocky said as she scrambled some eggs

"Henry Dillon, Yes, he was over here yesterday, He lives 17 blocks away, He's 10, like me, and I'll be back Sunday, we got the whole week of school out", Finn said in one breathe

"Is your bags packed and do you have your inhaler", Rocky said putting the food on a plate

"My bags in the living room and... How did you know I had an Inhaler", Finn said in a low breathe

"You left your Inhaler on the couch one day and I got you a refill", Rocky said giving Finn his plate and the bag of his medicine

"T-Thank you, Rocky", Finn said looking down

"Finn, I don't think of you different, Your still my buddy and It's okay if you have asthma. Just when you really can't control it yourself, call me. I promise I'll be there", Rocky said running her hands through his hair

"Thank you again Rocky", Finn said giving her a hug

"I love you", Finn said as he grabbed his plate and sat in his room until Henry came

With that said, Rocky remembered something else. Last night Cece said she loved Rocky. Rocky doesn't know if it was just the heat of the moment or if that was her true feelings. Last night didn't feel like sex, It actually felt like making love to Cece. They were connected. They were one.

"Hey, you left me. Naked and alone", Cece said as she walked in and wrapped her arms around Rocky's waist

"Hey baby", Rocky said as she got out of Cece's hold and picked Cece up

"Ahhh, put me down baby", Cece said as she giggled

"Okay", Rocky said as she kissed Cece and sat her down at a table

"I made you breakfast baby", Rocky said as she kissed Cece's cheek

"It looks good baby", Cece said as she ate her food

"It is good", Cece said as she licked her lips

Rocky smiled as she ate her food. Loving the content she has with Cece. Rocky was about to take another bite until her phone ranged.

"Hello", Rocky said into the phone

"Yeah, I can take him, where's Mack and Matt", Rocky said as she ran a hand into her hair

Cece loved that. When Rocky looked so fuckin' sexy running her hand through her hair with her lips parted, her eyes squinted and that tongue biting thing she does when she's thinking.

"You feel like watching Levi with me today", Rocky asked Cece

"Of course I'll baby sit my baby", Cece said skipping to the sink and putting her dish in it

"Our baby", Rocky whispered thinking about Cece and her in the future. Cute little babies with auburn eyes, curly brownish hair, with plump lips.. She was soon snapped out of her thoughts when Cece kissed her.

"Baby, we should get going", Cece said as she rubbed her cheek

"Oh, yeah. Lets go baby", Rocky said

* * *

><p><em>After Rocky and Cece got dressed they went to Rocky's mother house and picked up Levi<em>

* * *

><p>"Alright buddy, you ready to go", Rocky said as she buckled up Levi<p>

"Hey Cece, you wanna see my house", Rocky asked

"Yes", Cece said with a smile

Rocky closed Levi's door and got in the car and drove off. After a little while, they were driving into Rocky's drive way.

"We're here", Rocky said looking in the back

"Were here Levi, you ready to go in the house, lets go", Rocky said in a baby voice

Rocky got out the car and went to the back to get Levi.

"Baby, can you open the door for me", Rocky said handing the keys to Cece

"Yeah", Cece said

"okay, lets go", Rocky said picking up Levi and his baby bag and closing the door behind her.

Rocky and Cece went into the house and locked the door behind them.

"It smells like Cinnamon", Cece said as she smiled and looked around the house.

Okay, I probably stay on tumblr toooo much. But Rocky's house looks like a loft. Like, the Weeknd loft. Her floor is brown tiled with pictures all over her wall. Much of rappers and pictures of her.

"Were you a model?!", Cece asked astonished

"For a while, I was in teen vogue when I was young", Rocky said as she shrugged

"How long was that", Cece said looking around the room

"Like, 3 years ago", Rocky said as she put levi's bag down

Levi started to cry when Cece left out the room.

"Hey shhhhh", Rocky said bouncing Levi up and down

"Awww, what did you do to my baby", Cece said coming in the room and reaching her hands out for Levi

Levi was sobbing for awhile, then until he was in Cece's arms, he completely stopped.

"Cece, let me see Levi", Rocky said reaching her arms out

As Cece gave Levi back to Rocky, he started pouting with tears in his eyes. Rocky gave Levi back to Cece and he immediately smiled.

"You little shit", Rocky mumbled

"Hey, watch your mouth", Cece said laughing

"Whatever", Rocky said patting her butt and going in the bathroom

cece blushed and looked at Levi

"she's mean, Isn't she?", Cece said while Levi played in Cece's hair

Cece smiled and sat down on the couch with Levi

"His hair is so soft baby", Cece said rubbing his head while Rocky came in

"Yeah, He has my awesome hair", Rocky said running her hand through her hair

There it goes. That fucking move.

"He's almost lights out baby", Rocky said sitting next to me watching TV

"Yeah", Cece said as she positioned Levi and his head was in the crook of her neck.

Cece rocked Levi until he was snoring lightly in her arms.

"Baby, I think he's out", Cece whispered

"Yeah, you want me to go put him in the room?", Rocky asked

"No baby, I got it", Cece said getting up and walking into Rocky's room

Cece looked around Rocky ginormous room. She had a big screen TV, a huge platform window, a mirror above her bed and a desk in her corner. Her bed looked like it was a king size and very comfortable. Cece layed Levi in the middle of the bed and put pillows on each side of him, so If he rolled he wouldn't roll off the bed. Cece then looked back at the wall above the bed and had a sign that said "where all the magic happens". That's when It hit Cece, Is she and Rocky going together now?

Cece walked back in the room and sat back down on the couch.

"Hey you", Rocky said as she stretched out on Cece, her head on her lap and her legs at the end of the couch.

Cece played with Rocky's hair.

"Hey", Cece said with a small smile in a whispering tone

"What's wrong", Rocky asked

Cece hesitated a little bit before speaking. Cece didn't want to pressure or push Rocky into a relationship, but Cece had to know if they were a couple or not.

"Am I your girlfriend",Cece asked with furrowed eyebrows

Rocky gave her a confused look. Cece knew this was going to happen, she knew Rocky was one of those chicks that fuck and leave. Cece was about to get up and leave until Rocky grabbed her arm.

"What?!", Cece turned around and asked

Rocky quickly connected their lips. Calming down Cece in the process, but also telling her they were more than that.

"Of course you are baby, what made you think we weren't", Rocky asked rubbing Cece's side with worry in her eyes

"Because you never really popped up the question and I figured we were just talking for now", Cece said looking down

"Noo baby, I'm sorry", Rocky said pulling Cece toward her and hugging her

"I love you", Rocky said under here breathe enough for Cece to hear

"Y- you do?", Cece said with tears in her eyes

"Yeah, I know it seems like it's to soon and were still getting to know about each other, but I know about my feelings and its came so strong for you", Rocky said playing with her fingers.

"I love you too baby", Cece said as she hugged Rocky's neck for dear life

The two layed down on the couch and cuddled with each other. Falling asleep in the process.. Until Levi woke up. Cece walked in the room to see Levi whining.

"Hey shh", Cece said as she tiptoed to Levi

Cece picked Levi up and went into the kitchen. She was going to fix Levi a bottle until Rocky came in.

"Fix him his baby food baby, Its almost 8 baby", Rocky said giving Cece her bag

"Okay baby", Cece said taking out Levi's baby food

Cece put Levi's baby food on a baby plate and heated it up for 45 seconds. Rocky put Levi in his high chair and started playing with him.

"Hey boy, big sissy fixing you good meal, yes she is, yes she is", Rocky said in a little baby voice

Cece smiled at the interaction and grabbed Levi's food out the microwave. She placed it on his baby table and watched Rocky feed him.

"You want kids Rocky?", Cece asked as she wriggled her wrist, signing that she's nervous.

"Yeah, you?", Rocky asked as she looked up at Cece

"Yeah", Cece whispered and smiled

Rocky fed Levi a few more scoops until grabbing his bottle. She watched Levi drink his bottle and picked him up to belch him.

"Wanna watch a movie?", Rocky asked Cece

"Yeah", Cece said as she smiled when Rocky outstretched her hand to Cece

They walked into Rocky's room hand in hand and turned on Rocky's TV.

"What you wanna watch, we got Beautiful Creatures, Frozen, Epic that comes on all that time, some other cool movies", Rocky said as she gave Levi to Cece and crawled on the bed

"Frozen", Cece said as she gave Levi back to Rocky so she could get on the bed

Cece had Levi in front of her, while Rocky cuddle with her from the back. They watched TV until Levi fell asleep. Cece turned Levi between her and Rocky. She was about to kiss Rocky until she noticed she was sleep. Cece got up and put sweatpants on and crawled back into bed, giggling when she saw Rocky's arm around Levi and his fist almost in Rocky's mouth.

"Goodnight baby", Cece said as she got under the covers and snuggled close to Levi and Rocky

"I love you baby", Rocky said as she threw her arm around Cece

"I love you too baby", Cece said as she kissed Rocky's lips and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy.. Okay, shout out to all my fans and the people that read my stories and the #1 Bae IkaMusume lol..**

* * *

><p>Rocky wakes up to the smell of Cheese eggs, Grits, Bacon, possibly toast and Pancakes. She quickly gets out of bed and runs to the bathroom to crush her teeth and wash her face. As soon as she's done, Levi crawls into the room.<p>

"Hey you", Rocky says as she picks up Levi

"Where's Cece", Rocky asked Levi while walking into the kitchen

Rocky sets Levi down at his play area on the rug and walks over to Cece and wraps her arms around her waist.

"Hey baby, this smells delicious", Rocky said into Cece's ear

Cece turns her head to kiss the taller girl and continues cooking.

"This for me", Rocky asked

Cece nodded her head.

"why aren't you talking", Rocky asked kissing her neck slowly

"I don't know", Cece moans out

Rocky quickly grabbed her cheeks and looked into her mouth to see pink retainer.

"You were a train before", Rocky asked sarcastically

"Yes, I had braces before. I only where my retainer when my teeth shift. I know you were too, so you can't talk baby", Cece said

"I know, but mines weren't as bad, it was just my top row teeth, my bottom row was fine", Rocky laughed out

"Whatever", Cece's says rolling her eyes and placing the food on the plates

"I love you tho", Rocky said smiling

"And you got it good anyway, I had the helmet", Rocky picking up Levi and setting him in his high chair.

Cece laughed and held her stomach.

"Its not funny baby", Rocky said feeding Levi

"I know, but I didn't want you to call me "Railroad" or "Tracks" like you call your siblings", Cece said eating her food

"I wouldn't call you that baby, I do that to them because when I call them that, their on the verge of hitting me, so if someone at school calls them that, I want them to stand up for themselves", Rocky says eating a forkful of pancakes

Cece nods and wipes syrup from the corner of Rocky's mouth "Stop stuffing your mouth baby".

Rocky looks at Cece and stuff her mouth again.

Cece laughs and shrugs "Fine, get sick, I'm not going to take care of you"

Rocky laughs and slows down her eating, as she gives Levi some more food he falls asleep while Rocky puts some grits into his mouth.

"Oh baby, get this, this is so funny", Rocky said giggling

Cece takes out her phone and records the two.

Rocky puts some more food into Levi's mouth and laughs as he props his arm up and holds his head into his hand as he chews his food tiredly.

"This is so cute", Cece said smiling

Rocky finishes her food and picks Levi up to put him in her bed. Cece looks at her phone to see that Kitty texted her.

**From Kitty:**

**I'm picking you up from your house, keep your crazy body guard from me, would ya baby? ;)**

Cece shakes her head and text Kitty back

**To Kitty:**

**First of all, don't call me baby, second of all, your not picking me up from no where and I don't even mess with you like that anymore, so stop texting me, I'm trying to actually have a nice breakfast with my baby.**

After Kitty read the text, she called Cece.

"Whose the new girl", Kitty asked over the phone

"Its not you, so why are you worried", Cece asked

"She can't do it like I do it, so I'm not worried at all', Kitty said

"Actually, she does it better then you, her stroke game is very much on point", Cece said with a smirk

As Rocky walks into the room, she comes behind Cece and wraps her arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"Well, you liked my tongue", Kitty said

"Oh, but I LOVE hers", Cece moaned out

"Is she there now, like, are you guys doing it", Kitty asked

"No, but where beginning to", Cece says as she hangs up the phone and turns around to kiss her slowly

"I love you", Cece says

"I love you baby", Rocky says as she kisses her neck slowly and picks her up

"Can we have some hot shower sex today", Rocky asked smiling at Cece

"I thought you'd never ask", Cece said giggling

* * *

><p><em>After their morning sex, they took Levi home and went back to the Jones residence<em>

* * *

><p>"So, why did you get suspended", Cece asked<p>

Rocky and Cece have been talking non stop about their high school years and their favorite things and basically just about each other. So far, Cece knows Rocky whole name is Raquel Oprah Blue, she played the Violin and Piano since she was 5 and her favorite Cereal is Fruit Loops. She sings and dances and she went to college at the age of 17. She skipped her Freshman year and started her high school days as a Sophomore. She had braces her middle school years and got her first B in the 8th grade. Her favorite color is Yellow and her favorite song is Lorde- Team. Watching people isn't her main job either. She still is going to college to become a dancer.

"I don't know, it wasn't on my record so they just sent me home", Rocky said eating a Fruit Roll-up

Cece nods and sits in Rocky's lap

Rocky was rubbing Cece's back until her phone ringed

"Hello", Rocky said into the phone

"Hey, Rocky, Its Finn", Finn says in a whispering tone

"Hey Finn, why are you whispering", Rocky asked smiling

Cece got up and watched Rocky conversation with Finn.

"Um, Me and Henry we're outside playing and Henry's dad came home, and he smelled like really bad alcohol. He pushed me out the way and pulled Henry into the house. I don't know what he's trying to do, but I just need you to come pick me up and possibly Henry", Finn said in one breath.

"Okay, we're on the way Finn, keep Henry's dad distracted, make stuff fall in the house, do anything and everything to keep you and Henry safe, I'm on my way", Rocky said getting up and grabbing her jacket.

"What's wrong", Cece asked running after Rocky

"Stay here baby, I'm going to go pick up Finn", Rocky said grabbing her car keys and running out the door

"Baby, whats going on", Cece asked on the verge of tears

"Stay here baby", Rocky said turning around to kiss Cece's cheek and got into her car to leave

* * *

><p><em>After Rocky left Cece, she went to go pick up Finn<em>

* * *

><p>"Finn!", Rocky yelled going up to the porch<p>

"Finn, open the door please", Rocky said banging on the door

The door open to a crying Finn

"Finn", Rocky breathed out as she hugged Finn

"It's okay, your okay.. Where's Henry", Rocky asked holding Finn's face

"He's in that room, I keep hearing crying a-and G-grunting", Finn said sobbing

"Okay, It's okay, get your stuff and go to the car", Rocky said as Finn nodded

Rocky ran up the door and kicked it open. She saw a tall, husky, orange haired man with his pants around his ankles and a scared little orange haired boy with his shirt off. Rocky round house kicked the man into a nearby wall.

"Hey Henry, I'm Rocky, I want you to go into your room and pack up as much stuff you need, Okay? can you do that for me?", Rocky asked Henry as she saw the older man get up

"Who in the hell are you?", The older man said

"Your worst nightmare", Rocky said smirking as she hit the man in his jaw, making him fall to the ground

"Don't (punch) you (punch) ever (punch) come (punch) near (punch) him (punch) again (punch)",Rocky said angrily

By the last punch the man was bleeding and unconscious.

"You ready buddy", Rocky said as she grabbed Henry's shirt off the floor and put it on him

"Let's go", Rocky said as she grabbed Henry's hand and left the house

* * *

><p><em>Rocky got into her car and drove back to the Jones residence.<em>

* * *

><p>"Okay Henry, just put your stuff in Finn's room", Rocky said as she opened the door<p>

Rocky saw Cece run up to her and jump in her arms. Rocky just smiled and rubbed Cece's back. "Hey baby".

"Hey", Cece said kissing Rocky

"Finn, make Henry feel as safe as possible", Rocky told Finn

Finn nodded and grabbed Henry's hand gently and walked to his room, rubbing Henry's back tool soothe him.

"What happened baby", Cece asked looking at Henry

"I don't know much, but Finn said his dad came home and smelled like alcohol. So, Henry's dad grabbed him and pulled him into the house. I think he was trying to rape Henry", Rocky said looking down

"Is he okay? I'm glad you got there in time", Cece said as she started walking to Finn's room

"Give him time baby", Rocky said as she pulled Cece into a hug

"Can you hold me tonight", Rocky asked

"I'll hold you any night baby", Cece said as she pulled Rocky upstairs and into her room.

Cece turned off the lights and wrapped Rocky's arms around her waist. She rubbed Rocky's back until she fell asleep, and soon after Cece did too.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! MORE REVIEWS!<strong>


End file.
